My Kookie My Classmate (?)
by Harayna
Summary: Namja tampan yang bahkan menggajiku ini menjadi teman sekelasku? Memusnahkan harapan bukan pilihan yang tepat.Nyatanya aku bisa meraih harapanku yang sempat punah berkat bantuan namja ini,walaupun aku harus sedikit "berkorban" untuknya.


**My Kookie My Classmate**

 **by Harayna**

 **FF/Imagine**

 **Main cast :**

Jung Chansa / OC (17)

Jeon Chansa (18)

 **Cast :**

Kim Taehyung(18)

Park Chanyeol(18)

Kim Jennie(18)

Jeon Somi (17)

Kim Yeri (19)

Oh sehun (18)

*setelah nama cast ada keterangan usia (..)

Tokoh lain akan muncul mendadak dan ngagetin readers

Misal readers ngga kaget ,kagetin aja

biar author tersentuh-_-

 **Rate :** T

 **Genre** : Romance , School life

 **Warning :** Typo menghantuimu,OOC,no EYD,cerita nggak nyambung sama judul,gaje,menggandung unsur melemahkan mental alias ngebaperin,cerita bertele-tele agar mudah memahami suasana.

 **First FF**

Enjoy Reading ~~~~

Sambil nge-teh Sariwangi juga ngga masalah

Ayahnya diajak nge-teh sekalian

...

...

...

Berakhir dengan nonton konser yang nganterin Ayah

...

 **The End**

Akhir yang tragis bukan?

Engga ding,Canda

Serius nih

Dag dig dug des

Cekecekecekecek

 **Harayna** present

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Kookie My Classmate..**

 ** _AYE, YEAH ,YEAH, YEAH_**

 ** _HANDS UP IF YOU FEELIN' THE VIBE NOW_**

 ** _AYE, YEAH ,YEAH, YEAH_**

 ** _ONE STEP TWO STEP_**

(alarm menyala pukul enam)

"Nee~nee~.. ini aku sudah bangun"ujarku setengah kaget sembari mematikan yang masih senggang untuk pergi ke sekolah kuhabiskan dengan bermalas-malasan.

Selimut hangat yang memelukku erat seakan tak rela mencoba melawannya aku melihat sekeliling kamarku yang persis kandang babi. _*maksudnya kotor dan berantakan ya-_-,ngga ada feces babinya juga kali_

Jemariku tertarik untuk berkontak dengan rambutku yang persis gelombang pantai tapi airnya hitam (?).

Sambil mengumpulkan separuh nyawa yang begitu betah berperan di alam mimpi, jari-jemariku mengusap kasar rambut hitam ini,masih dalam keadaan yang sama aku hanya melihat barang-barang yang tidak begitu berguna berserakan di kamarku,aku membiarkan kedua bola mata berkeliling ke segala penjuru kamar hingga suatu cahaya agak terang mulai menyilaukan mata.

"Ommo..lampu belajarku!"aku tahu kalau Bibi Kim melihatku membiarkan lampu itu menyala semalaman aku akan dapat masalah.

Langkah gontaiku yang mencoba mematikan lampu belajar mengigatkanku kalau sebagian rohku(?) masih berakting di dunia mimpi.

Seperti ada ulat kecil yang menggeliat di dalam kepalaku,itu sangat menganggu ,aku merasakan rasa pusing yang luar sedikit meriang,bulu kuduku berbaris rapi di balik piyama tipis ini.

"Clik!.."lampu sudah kumatikan,kepalaku seperti berputar-putar membuatku tak sanggup untuk kembali ke ranjang ,aku pun memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak di kursi belajar.

"Chansa-ya! kau tidak lelah?kau hanya tidur tiga jam tadi,Ouh!..kepalaku pusing ,aku mau muntah"aku mencoba memberi tahu tubuhku yang sedang tidak beres ini.

"Ahh..aniyaa..aku tidak mungkin demam semudah itu,hanya karena angin malam tadi?,ayolah Chansa kau harus berangkat sekolah"ujarku

Wangi parfume ala bad boy yang semerbak tapi bagiku menyengat memenuhi area meja belajarku,aroma itu berasal dari jaket namja dengan warna abu-abu bersablon tulisan 'i'm the biggest hit on this stage' di bagian puggungnya.

Aku sengaja membawanya pulang,bagaimana tidak ? resliting di bagian depan jaket itu rusak dan hampir tak bisa dipakai lagi,semua itu karena ulahku -ssi...ya benar! namja itu pemilik jaket ini ,ia tidak terima resleting jaket kesayangannya itu rusak walaupun karena ulahku.

"Aigoo..jaket ini,aku harus mengembalikannya ke Sehun"ujarku sembari mengusap wajah ,aku sedikit panik kalau aku tidak segera memulangkannya, Sehun pasti marah. Membayangkan tatapan sangarnya saja membuatku hampir pingsan.

Namun lihat keadaan ku,aku sepertinya terserang demam,semalaman aku bergulat dengan angin malam bersuhu kurang dari sepuluh derajat _celcius_ ,ditambah lagi jemariku yang kubuat mondar-madir bersama jarum dan benang untuk memperbaiki resleting jaket Sehun.

Tersisip sepostur tubuh laki-laki yag berjalan melintasi pintu kamarku. "Chanwoo-ya! buatkan aku coklat panas!"pintaku ke namja dongsaengku.

"Aigoo..Noona kau kenapa?wajahmu pucat sekali,apa kau sakit?" tanya Chanwoo yang baru saja memasuki kamar.

"Nee sepertinya aku demam,tolong bawakan aku sesuatu yang hangat!"pintaku lagi.

"Arra...aku buatkan coklat panas,Bibi Kim juga meninggalkan bubur hangat di meja,dia sudah berangkat kerja"jawab Chanwoo khawatir.

Aku terus memandangi jaket Sehun. "Kapan aku bisa pergi dari sekolah itu? kalaupun tidak bisa aku harap bisa meninggalkan kelas secepat mungkin. Argghh..aku muak dengan Oh Sehun dia sedang lomba lari di kepalaku,Wae? aku selalu memikirkanya padahal aku benci?" gerutuku kesal, aku juga hampir menanggis.

"Aigoo...kertas formulirku?"aku mencoba mencari kertas formulir pendaftaran.

Yapss.. aku mendaftar untuk audisi di salah satu agensi di Seoul,sebenarnya aku sudah lebih dulu mengikuti audisi di Three Biggest yaitu SM,YG,dan JYP Entertaiment ,tapi tak satupun yang melirku,harapanku untuk menjadi artis sedikit punah,tapi aku terus mengantung harapan dengan mengikuti setiap audisi.

Aku mengeluarkan beberapa formulir pendaftaran audisi dari dalam tasku,tapi kertas berwarna ungu ini benar-benar menarik perhatian. Hmmm Nochu Entertaiment? namanya saja sudah aneh,tapi kalian tahu setiap prinsip orang berbeda-beda Nochu? nama ini benar-benar unik aku berniat mengisi formulir itu tapi Arghhh...kertas ini begitu lecek ,mengingatkanku kejadian kemarin.

...

 _Kemarin pukul 12 siang (Flashback on)_

 _..._

"Daebak kau mengumpulkan formulir sebanyak ini?" tanya Taehyung.

"Wow..aku mau satu,kau harus tahu Chansa aku ini juga punya bakat,aku juga mau mendaftar audisi seperti ini"tambah Chanyeol.

"Aigoo..apa yang kalian lakukan?seharusnya kalian membantu Chansa memilih salah satu agensi ini,kau juga Chanyeol bakat apa yang kau miliki? Chansa saja yang pandai menyanyi cukup sulit untuk lolos audisi" timpal Jennie.

"Eonni ! aku tahu bakat Chanyeol dia bisa memetik mangga tanpa memanjat atau menggunakan galah"ledek Somi.

Kami tertawa terbahak-bahak karena ledekan Somi yang meremehkan karena refleks atau sedang ingin tertawa Chanyeol pun larut dalam tawa tanpa merasa diledek _*ini antara bego sama penyabar_. Namun kami tak lupa menerapkan unsur Swag nan Kalem dalam tawa yang menjadi prioritas Swagtily.

Swagtily ?

Geng ? Bukann!

Sekumpulan anak _*Cuma enam orang sih -_-_

yang kadan bandel tapi kadang juga nurut.

Terpopuler di Dong Shin High School yaitu sekolahku

Kami sangat menerapkan perilaku cool,kalem,swag tapi tidak sombong bertujuan meng-swag-kan sekolah :")).

"Mangga? aku jadi lapar,ini sudah waktunya makan siang,ayo kita ke _sigdang_! (tempat makan/kantin)" sahut Mingyu.

"Nee~ benar sekali ayo kita makan siang!"jawab Taehyung . Secara otomatis sebagian di antara kami mengikuti dari belakang kecuali aku.

"Ayo Chansa ppali !"ajak Taehyung.

"Ahh..Aniyaa..,kalian pergilah aku tetap tinggal saja,banyak pekerjaan yang belum ku kerjakan,aku juga tidak lapar"ujarku mirip wanita kantoran.

"Arraseo,fighting Chansa-ya"ujar Somi dengan muka cute nya.

Mereka meninggalkanku, aku tidak merasa kesepian karena di kelas masih ada beberapa murid.

Dengan langkah brutalnya Sehun melintasi pintu kelas tanpa memerhatikan apapun yang di depanya hingga menabrak mejaku.

"Hei ppabo! kau punya mata kan?kalau jalan hati-hati kau seperti pemabuk saja"ujarku kaget.

"Kau kaget?mianhae Chagi"jawab Sehun.

"Berhenti memanggilku Chagi! apa hakmu memanggilku chagi?aiishh jeball kau benar-benar merubah moodku"sahutku kesal.

Aku membuang muka di depan pandanganya,aku kembali sibuk dengan formulir-formulir -tiba Sehun merenggut tiga dari lima formulir itu.

"Yak! Apa maumu? kembalikan!"ujarku sambil mencari jalan untuk keluar dari bangku.

"Apa ini?Oh..kau mau jadi artis? Engg..tapi kalau kau jadi artis otomatis akan meninggalkanku nanti"jawabnya sembari melipat-lipat formulir itu dan memasukan ke saku dalam jaketnya.

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Kembalikan!"ujarku menyeringai.

Aku tepat berdiri di depan namja itu,tangan-tangan ini mulai membujukku untuk merenggut jaketnya,seakan menurut aku mulai menarik paksa jaket itu hingga resliting yang sudah rapat menutupinya rusak.

Benang-benang mengintip di balik kain jaket menandakan jaket terutama reslitingnya rusak parah.

Sehun memasang muka sanggarnya.

"Ppabo! ini jaket kesayanganku,Aku tidak mau tahu!Kau belikan yang baru atau perbaiki jaket ini,meskipun kau mencari yang baru uangmu tidak akan cukup membelinya !ini jaket mahal (pakai ekspresi iklan susu milkita 'ini permen susu mahal')" tegas Sehun sembari melemparkan jaketnya ke atas mejaku.

Mulutku mulai terbuka untuk membiarkan sepatah dua patah kata keluar,tapi tak ada satupun kata yang berhasil keluar,aku hampir -murid lain terpaku menyaksikan kelakuan Sehun.

Saat bel tanda masuk mulai melintas di telingaku aku dengan cepat memasukan jaket Sehun ke dalam tas tanpa memberitahu Swagtily tentang kejadian yang entah salah siapa tadi.

 _.._

 _Kembali ke kandang babi,Eh.. ke kamar maksudnya (Flashback off)_

 _.._

Di chapter selanjutnya ya...

 **Anyeong...**

 **Ini FF pertama dari Harayna (Arin)**

 **Author sudah lebih dulu publish di wattpad ya!**

 **Cari aja uname "Harayna"**

 **Maaf bahasanya kadang baku dan tidak baku**

 **untuk menambah kesan keindonesiaan yang bertaraf modern**

 ** _*serah tong lu ngetik apa dah-_-..._**

 **Perlu nggak perlu tetap review ya...author sangat butuh pendapatmu**

 **Jangan nyiders pliss..**

 **Lanjut ngga nih?**

 **SIDER ! TUNJUKAN PESONAMU**


End file.
